Colors of the Heart
by Abney-Newgate
Summary: After losing someone, what would you do once you find them? What would happen once your whole world comes crashing down on you. What then? WARNING: OCxCanon
1. FlashBack

**Hello everyone! :D**

**Welcome to Colors of the Heart! **

**This is by far one of my new favorite stories…ever. Heheh. **

**This is also my new account! My old one was called "Motoko03", but I dismissed the entire profile because the previous stories weren't going as well as I'd like them to…and they brought back really bad memories. So. I am starting from the beginning. And now, I will be focusing on all my favorite stories! One Piece especially! :3**

**Warning. There **_**are**_** OC's in here. They are also paired with canons. Just thought I'd warn you for your viewing purposes! ^3^**

**Though….I will probably do a yaoi story. Heheh. Especially since my favorite yaoi couple is from this fandom. Take a good guess who it is**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi!<em>"

A simple sound, like the beating of a repeated note, pounded the blank walls of the unconscious mind receiving it. With each repeat of that simple obnoxious expression, a dull throbbing pain began to become more evident. A small sound, like the soft exhaust of a pitiful moan, escaped from the depths of the darkness that shrouded the slowly rebooting mind.

"_She made a noise! Quick, wake her up!"_

Slowly, but with reassuring effort, the conscious began to stir. At first, the conscious had not the slightest clue upon whom or what it was. But, as it began to register the sense of hearing all the surroundings and the feeling of small hands shaking its numb body, the conscious began to remember bits and pieces about itself.

First of all, it remembered the important fact that it was not an _it_ but a _she_. Secondly, _she_ remembered fragments of memories of a violent storm out at sea. She also remembered, that by the luck of the draw, she fell overboard after a huge wave crashed into the side of the ship. Thirdly, she began to realize that she was not the only one who fell off the ship. At first, the girl didn't give the idea much thought. Who'd care about another child falling off the ship right? They were as good as dead anyways. It wasn't until she clicked on _whom_ it was that fell off the ship that her conscious snapped back into pace. Abruptly, the girl's eyes shot open, revealing wide orbs of magenta.

Dazed, the first thing her sensitive eyes saw was nothing but a blinding sheet of light. A soft, annoyed groan escaped from between her chapped lips. As if by some natural instinct, her right arm, weak and water-logged from the raging waves of the storms, draped over her eyes. It didn't block all of the light, but it would do for now. The sound of waves crashing on the shore, the cry of nearby seagulls, and the feeling of soft sand beneath her trembling body made the girl's stomach do barrel rolls. The feeling of whip-lash and nausea was slowly sinking into her throat, making her want to curl on her side in a fatal position, as if that position alone would stop the ever growing feeling of sickness.

Eventually, once the girl began to come to, her eyes began to adjust. As they did, her other senses began turning back into the tune of the rest of her body. She became aware that she was lying on the beach, cold, weak, and full of nausea. She also came to realize that she was not alone. The image of a crouched body to her right began to come into focus. Since her curiosity was winning over her instinct to protect her eyes, her right arm began to slide away from her eyes. Once her eyes were fully uncovered, it didn't take long for her to come face to face, literally, with a boy. He was about 10 years of age, like her; short wavy black hair falling in tiny locks across his face. A bandage was noticed on his forehead, along with a small cut running from his left eyebrow to the middle of his forehead, fresh by the looks of it. Small freckles stood out against his sun burned cheeks. A long metal lead pipe was resting against his left shoulder; his face was nearly blank, with the exception of his arched eyebrow. When their eyes locked, his pools of emerald green became hard, as if she had just said something she wasn't supposed to. At first, she didn't know what to think, but, after a moment of intense staring into one another's eyes, a small smirk danced across his lips. As if it was the only reaction she could give, she blinked her tired, irritated eyes.

"_See? She's awake! Now you can stop your water works!"_

Recognizing the absurdly loud voice from before, she slowly, almost agonizingly, turned her head in the direction that it had come from. Standing there, no more than maybe a foot away from the boy with freckles, was another black haired boy. His resemblance to the other boy was astounding, with a few exceptions. He wore a straw hat that was obviously too large for his head; a scar running under his left eye, which stood out against his sunburnt face. After judging the differences, it became evident that this boy was about 7 years of age, being shorter than the older boy. The girl stared at him for a moment before her eyes wandered away from him, locking onto the shaking figure clutched to his left. About 7 years of age as well, she had beautiful long locks of gold hair that trailed down all the way to the sand. Her chocolate eyes were soaked with tears. Her dress wasn't something to brag about, since it was a simple white dress that went down to her knees.

Upon seeing the older girl stir, the golden haired child let out a bottled cry of relief, releasing her iron grip on the boy's arm, falling straight to her knees. Desperately but with anticipation, she crawled towards her, not caring for the sand. "S-sissy," she stammered as she tried to hold back sobs. "A-are you o-okay…?"

A huge wave of relief crashed over the blond as her sister nodded, her long locks of jet black hair fanned out all in the sand. Too happy to do much else, the little blond grabbed onto the older girl's shirt, shoving her tear stained face as far as she could into her stomach. Subconsciously, the dazed and confused reached outward, her hand finding the top of the blonde's head. As if some strange instinct had washed into her nervous system, her fingers began to rub the soft scalp. "_It's okay, Deanna. I'm alright_…"

Upon hearing her name, Deanna looked up slowly at her big sister, a shaky smile forming on her lips. The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two sister's look up, finding another boy; he was about 10 years old, like the one with freckles. He had short blond hair, but it was hard to see it due to his large hat that sat lazily on his head. His arms were folded over his chest, his face the reddest of them all. "So, Deanna, do you know this girl?" his voice was raspy, as if he had just finished yelling.

Deanna beamed with delight suddenly, nodding her head rapidly, mush to the confusion of the older girl below her. "Yes! Yes! Oh, thank you guys! I would not have been able to find her if it wasn't for you!"

The blond boy chuckled. "Just thank Ace. He was the one who spotted her before us."

Deanna turned to the boy with freckles, which the girl assumed to be Ace, and she threw her arms around him, proceeding to repeat a thousand ways to thank him. Ace made a face, not liking the fact she had the nerve to hug him so freely. "Tch. You're welcome. Now get the hell off of me," He easily shoved her away from him. Deanna stumbled, falling on her butt in the sand. She didn't care. She was just glad to have her sister back.

"Yea! Good thing we did find her! I don't know what I'd do if I lost Ace or Sabo," The younger boy grinned as wide as his face would allow.

Ace rolled his eyes as Sabo chuckled. "Same here, Luffy," he looked down at the confused girl, a sheepish smile forming on his face. "I'm sorry. You must be tired…," he turned his head into the direction of the Grey Terminal, debating. "Maybe you should stay with us for a bit-"

"_No way_," Ace cut Sabo short. "We are _not_ letting a bunch of _girls_ stay with us," He then proceeded to point at Luffy. "It's bad enough that we have Luffy!"

"_Yea_," Luffy shouted, agreeing with Ace. A moment passed before Luffy realized what Ace truly meant by that comment. "_Hey_," Luffy shouted, glaring up at Ace. "I am not a stupid girl!"

Ace rolled his eyes yet again. "But you sure act like one all the damn time."

Before Luffy could retaliate, Sabo stepped in between the two, sighing. "Look. It's just for right now. I didn't say that they were going to _live_ with us. Just at least until she gets better," he motioned over to the girl lying in the sand. Her complexion was pale, her eyes were sunken into her stull, huge purple bags circled around her eyes, and beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

Luffy stared at her, his eyes wide in awe. He had never seen a sick girl before. Deanna looked at Luffy, her eyes filled with worry. Luffy scratched the side of his straw hat, sighing. Ace mumbled something unintelligently under his breath, glancing back at the girl he had discovered. He paused, sighing long and deep after a moment. "Fine," he rubbed his eyes, a bit frustrated. "They can stay."

Sabo and Luffy's face lit up, smirking. Deanna looked relieved, staring at the three boys with utter gratitude. Ace looked at them, not seeing why they looked so peachy. "But," he added. "Only until she gets better. Not a day more," He smacked his pipe against a rock, to prove his point. "Got that?"

Deanna stood on her feet, saluting to Ace. Her tongue lolled out at he glared at her. Luffy, just to get under Ace's skin, copied Deanna's pose. It worked. Ace gritted his teeth, glaring murderously at the two seven year olds. He could tell that they were going to be getting on his nerves…a lot. Sabo chuckled heartedly, walking back over to the fallen girl. He kneeled on one knee, looking into her heavy magenta eyes. "So, got a name?"

The girl at this point was short of breath. She was breathing sharply, only getting just enough air to breath. Upon hearing Sabo's question, the girl's skin flew off her body as she let out a small, croaked cry. She looked up at Sabo, wincing, _"…Abney…"_

Sabo smirked a bit, despite the fact he felt like he shouldn't. Especially since he was watching a very sick girl try to breath. "Cool. We're going to take you back to our secret place so you can rest up and get well, okay?" Abney only nodded. "Alright then," Sabo stood back up, turning back to Ace. "You carry her."

"What? Why me," Ace really didn't want to carry a girl on his back. Let alone a sick one.

It was Sabo's turn to roll his eyes. "Because. Luffy and I are going to carry the crocodile. I told him that he and I would cook the crocodile tonight. So, you can do it." Before Ace to make a remark, Sabo glared at him. "That is, unless you're not _man_ enough to carry a _girl_."

Luffy began to snicker as Ace's face grew red with anger. Deanna giggled, sticking her tongue out at the boys. "My sissy isn't that heavy, you know. I could pick her up," she held up her bandaged hand for them to see. "If my wrist wasn't sprained, that is," She sighed, remembering how she got that.

"If Ace isn't man enough to do it, then I will," Luffy boasted, placing his hands on his hip as he smirked again. Sabo smirked, chuckling inaudibly, knowing that Ace was about to crack. Luffy, not really having much of a clue as to what he's supposed to be doing, began to try and pick Abney up, only succeeding in making it much worse. "Wow. She is light!"

Ace knocked Luffy out of the way, picking up the poor limp Abney and slinging her over his shoulder with ease. "_This_ is how a _real_ man is supposed to carry a _woman_," he smacked Luffy in the head with his pipe. "Remember that."

"Ah," Luffy clutched the tiny new lump forming on his head, sniffling, holding back all of his tears. "You're so mean, Ace!"

Ace snorted, walking off to find the secret hideout. Sabo and Luffy looked at each other, looking back at Deanna; Luffy grabbed her hand. "Want to help us carry the crocodile?"

Deanna smiled sheepishly, wiping the residue of her tears from her eyes. "Sure."


	2. The Three Stooges

**Hello again! If you've been reading this, I am so happy right now! :3 **

**The whole story Colors of the Heart will be setting around the lives of Luffy and the others as they meet new people and what not! I will tell you this, there is a Part 2! I have the whole story planned out already! I just have to write it! And I apologize if there seems to be any OC that might seem Mary-Sue! I have gone through and fixed A LOT on them. There might be a few here and there, just to warn ya! ^^;**

**Also, the reason why I wrote the flash back like that was to give YOU, the audience (if I have any), the view point of that situation! Luffy, in fact, doesn't remember in great detail about those girls. **

**Other than that, Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Luffy chuckled softly to himself. Reflecting upon memories of his childhood always did bring a wide grin to Luffy's lips. But, much to his dismay, he could not remember the faces of the girls nor their names very well at the moment. His brain was not going to rack itself to find the answer. The soft breeze of the ocean swiftly hugged Luffy' making his hair sway with its movements. The cool shroud of the night sky was welcoming after a long day of fighting a marine fleet and a huge sea king. It was a nice break, for the time being. His eyes peered over the railings of The Sunny, mesmerized by the movements of the black sea below him. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be able to swim; to be able to let the water embrace your body and carry you with its hidden melody.<p>

_It must be nice to swim_, he thought, resting his head in his palm. But, despite all odds, he was glad to have his Gomu Gomu no Mi powers. Who knows where he'd be without them: more in likely swimming with the fishes by now. At this point of time, everyone on The Sunny had already retreated to their dens, catching up on their own dreams and Z's. Luffy couldn't bring himself to go to sleep, not just yet. Too much was swimming inside his simple mind to let him rest in peace. How was he the luckiest guy to have such a wonderful crew? How was Ace doing? Where were they going to wind up next?

Too much! Luffy chuckled softly to himself, closing his eyes as the breeze swept over him, like a soft protective embrace. As Luffy's mind began to clear, he slowly brought his hand up to the top of his head, where his treasure rested firmly on top of his head. As he felt the rough, prickly texture of his straw hat, the promise to his idol floated inside his mind, as crystal clear as if he had heard it only a moment ago. But 10 years have passed since he heard those words. And in these 10 years, Luffy was not about to let that promise slip between his fingers.

An abrupt sound made Luffy's head snap towards the direction of the storage room. At first, he merely stood there, his face black as his eyes narrowed a bit. He listened through the silence of the night, waiting to see if he'd hear anything else. A moment passed with no avail. Just as Luffy turned away to gaze back out at the sea, he heard a shilling of gold fall to the floor, the noise much unnecessarily louder than normal, but that was only due to the fact it was _so_ quiet.

Someone was on his ship.

Luffy found himself letting out a small scowl, not particularly in the mood to be dealing with intruders. As silent as he could, he made his way to the storage room, where the door was cracked open just a bit. Luffy narrowed his eyes, looking through the small opening between the threshold and the door itself. In the darkness, three robed figures were moving about, swift and silently. One was far larger than the other two, obviously being a male. The other two were small, thin, and both sported long hair, one stopping at their lower back, the other to the floor. Luffy scowled silently a bit, watching. As his anticipation began to rise, he felt approaching auras close by. He looked away from the door, seeing the two men he'd risk his life for: Zoro and Sanji.

Zoro nodded when Luffy turned to look at him and Sanji put a finger to his lips, to remind Luffy not to accidently make an outburst. Luffy nodded at both of them, motioning towards the door. They nodded simultaneously, getting closer to Luffy, peering into the room as well. Zoro began to grow angry, seeing the three thieves packing their hard earned treasure into big bundles. Sanji blew out second hand smoke from his cigarette, his face calm and cool. This wasn't going to end well.

As the thieves began to wrap up their raid, Zoro and Sanji looked down at their captain, waiting for any further instruction. Luffy looked up, nodding, signaling to surprise attack. They nodded back, glancing back up at the door. Luffy clenched his fist, standing back up. He held up three fingers, counting down slowly. Once he held up only one finger, Luffy kicked the door down, his arms stretching out, plucking the two smaller figures off the ground, wrapping them up in his arms like cocoons, holding them in place. As if on cue, Sanji and Zoro slipped past Luffy, charging towards the third, bigger member of the party. The man has enough time to turn around before he saw Zoro's swords come slicing through air at him.

The figure ducked, much to Zoro's shock. There was no way he could have seen that attack that quickly. As Zoro flew by the figure, Sanji leapt into the air, round house kicking. Sanji's eye widened when the figure disappeared, reappearing next to Sanji, grabbing him by the ankle. The next thing Sanji knew, his world was turned upside down. He scowled, not liking this at all. Zoro, seeing a chance, stood back up, leaping up, his swords raised high above his head, ready to bring down a clean blow. The figure merely turned his cold hard gaze at Zoro, as if he knew it was coming. Sanji's eye widened again as he realized what was about to occur. Before either Zoro, or Sanji, could completely register what was about to come next, the figure batted Zoro away from him…using Sanji as the bat.

At this point, Sanji and Zoro were pissed. It was bad enough their treasure was being stolen, but it was absolutely _humiliating_ to lose to this guy so easily. Regaining their footing (and what was remaining of their dignity), they charged at the guy. But, before either Zoro or Sanji could lay a blow on the figure, Luffy intercepted, holding up the two unconscious girls as a distraction. The figure looked over, his eyes widened a bit. Within a mere second, the figure was knocked out, and had fallen to the floor. Sanji and Zoro panted a bit, their eyes narrowed at the figure on the ground below. "Quickly," Luffy looked over at the door, throwing the other two girls next to the un-named man. "Tie them to the mast. We have some questions that we'll be asking them once they awaken."

Sanji and Zoro looked at each other, nodding simultaneously. Sanji scooped up the two girls and Zoro dragged the man out. After several minutes of rope tying and a few swears later, the three robbed figures were tied securely to the mast. Sanji sighed, running a hand through his golden locks. "How the hell did they even get on board?"

Zoro shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Don't know. But they would have almost gotten away with it if it weren't for the fact Luffy heard them."

"Speaking of Luffy," Sanji turned his head, looking at Luffy, who was sitting on top of a barrel, resting his chin on his hands, which were folded together. "What's up with you today?"

"Hmm," Luffy blinked, looking back up at Sanji. "Huh? Oh. Nothing really. Just thinking about a lot of stuff." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a goofy grin appearing on his face.

Sanji turned away, believing that for now.

* * *

><p>Warm rays of the ever giving sun gently touched over the coolness the night had left behind, warming up anything with a reassurance of protection from the cold. In a way, the warmth was a wonderful substitute for a blanket. That is, unless you were directly in the sun's light. A soft groan in frustration erupted from the deck of The Sunny. Stirring from his nap, Sanji looked over at the groaning figure. Her head slowly begin to move, bobbing here and there. She then, after getting over her unconscious state, lifted her head, looking around. From what Sanji could tell, she was at least their age, her complexion a bit pale, and her eyes were a dark grey, almost black, color. It was all he could tell, since the rest of her body was shrouded in a large brown cloak.<p>

"W-what happened to us…?" The dazed girl lifted her head up, looking around to gather her bearings. When she spotted Sanji staring at her, she tilted her head. Soon, after she finished speaking, the other two began following suit. The man groaned in pain, a splitting headache forming. The other girl merely lifted her head, not speaking one word.

"You were knocked unconscious because we caught you raiding our ship," Zoro replied, making Sanji jump a bit; he didn't even realize that Luffy and Zoro were awake. "Now that you are all awake, I must ask, why did you think it was smart to try and steal from _us_?"

The first girl looked away, not wanting to say. So, instead, the man answered. "Because," he stated simply. "We need the money. For reasons that are of none of your concern."

Luffy snorted. "Well then, if that's the case: Then I won't give you our money!" he laughed as the man made a face. "The reason must be pretty important for you to try and steal from us!"

"Which only a fool would do," Sanji retorted, crossing his arms. After a moment of silence, Sanji turned to Luffy, sighing. "So….what do you want to do with them?"

Luffy placed a finger to his lips, making it look like he was thinking. "Hmm….," he looked back down at the three thieves. "First of all, strip off their cloaks!"

Sanji and Zoro both made a face. The weirdest things their captain did. Regardless, both of them walked over, removing the cloaks altogether. Both of them could hardly believe their eyes. The first girl with the dark greyish black eyes, looked remarkably like someone they knew. Her black hair was long, trailing to her lower back. She wore a yellow bandanna on her head; her attire consisted of a red buttoned down vest, stopping just below her breasts, a jean skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh, and a pair of black knee high boots.

The man (which all three of them realized was a very infamous pirate) had spikey blond hair that was parted over the entire left side of his face. He wore no shirt, exposing a tanned, toned torso and abs. A tattoo of a jolly roger was noticeable on his left bicep, but most of it was covered, which prevented anyone from making it out entirely. The only article of clothing he wore were dark red trousers that were tucked into his black boots.

The final girl had the same color of blond as the man tied next to her. Her chocolate brown eyes stood out against her blond locks. She wore a white tank top underneath a thin strapped jean vest, which stopped just below her breast as well; along with a pair of jean capris. She wore simple black boots over her feet.

With all three of the culprits exposed, Luffy stared at them all, his eyes widened. Once he locked eye to eye with the blond haired man, his jaw dropping as he pointed at him. "No way! Are you _the_ Sinbad of the seas?"

A smirk formed across the blond man's lips. "Why yes, yes I am."

Sanji and Zoro stared in awe at Sinbad. Sanji's blue eye widened. He had heard of the notorious pirate before, but he would never have dreamed that one day he would have captured _the_ Sinbad. It took Sanji and the others a moment to regain themselves.

Zoro shook his head, looking at Sinbad. "And, why exactly are you, of all people, trying to steal from us?"

Sinbad didn't answer. He looked over at the other blond, as if she might say something. When she didn't, he sighed. "Me, our friend, Riley," he motioned to the black haired girl. "And my sister, Deanna," he motioned to the other blond. "Are trying to gather enough money to bail out someone very dear to us; she was captured by the marines. They said if we could pay off the bail amount, then we'd be able to save them." He glared at the ground, frustrated. "And so far, we barely even made half of what we need. And they plan to kill her three days from now."

The short blond girl, who had been introduced as Deanna, looked up, her face cold and her voice hard. "And we have wasted enough time as it is. Let us go. We don't have much longer."

"No can do," Luffy stated simply, pushing his straw hat up more on his head with his finger.

Deanna's face hardened, a mixture of irritation hidden in it. "And why not?"

"Because. I said so," Luffy smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

Deanna's face twisted, not liking the way he stated things. Riley looked over at Luffy, narrowing her eyes. "Then will you help us!"

Luffy grinned, his next answer causing Sanji and Zoro to fall over. "Sure!"

Riley blinked, totally not expecting that. "Really?"

Luffy nodded. "On one condition."

Riley bit her lower lip, getting a look from Sinbad. Ignoring it, she looked up at Luffy. "Alright. But what is it?"

Luffy grinned. "You have to give me all the treasure you stole. If you can do that, we'll help you rescue your friend."

"_That's absurd!_" Sinbad gritted his teeth, glaring at Luffy. "Do you have any idea what we went through to get what we do have?"

Luffy merely shrugged. "I don't care. Give it all to me, and we'll help you."

Deanna glared at the floor. She had heard about this guy while they were traveling, she knew he could help them out. At this point, treasure didn't seem very valuable. A life of someone she cared for was on the line. There was no reason not to accept. "Fine," Deanna's answer cut the tension between them all, which was replaced with pure shock.

"Are you insane?" Sinbad stared down at his little sister, beside himself. "We _have_ to have that money!"

"I know," Deanna looked back at the floor. When Sinbad didn't answer, she continued. "But, if my memory serves me correctly, then these guys can help. They're the Straw Hat pirates…I think we can trust them."

Skeptic, Sinbad looked away from his little sister, pondering. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. It wasn't like they had very many options at this point. "You're right," He looked at Deanna, smiling softly. "We can trust them."

Deanna returned the small smile, looking at Riley. Riley looked back at her, nodding. Deanna looked back at Luffy, and just before she could say anything, a memory flashed in front of her eyes. It was hazy, but she couldn't help but feel like she knew Luffy from before. Brushing it off to the side, Deanna sighed softly. "Alright. You may have our treasure. It's in the boat tied to the side of yours."

Zoro looked at Luffy as he grinned, laughing his usual cheery laugh. "It's settled then! Sanji, untie them!"

Sanji sighed, slowly beginning to untie them. Boy, things were sure starting to get a bit more interesting…


	3. FreeFalling Morons

**And now, I present to you chapter 3! ^3^**

**To those who are actually reading, that is. Do I even have any fans out there? OTL**

**Oh well… *sad sigh***

**Okay, so in this chapter, it's been a few days. Deanna, Riley, and Sinbad at this point are trying to get along with the straw hats. Some information gets spilled and new discoveries are made! By the way, Deanna isn't my OC! She's my sisters! But she doesn't have an account here! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright<em>," Usopp stood on top of the dinner table, pointing down at Sinbad, who was leaning back to avoid getting stabbed by Usopp's unseeingly sharp finger. "Best two out of three!"

Sinbad chuckled, holding his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright! But don't say I didn't warn you…" He placed his elbow on the table, holding his hand up to Usopp. Usopp sat back down, getting stares from Nami, Robin, and Franky, who were watching from the sidelines. Usopp then grabbed Sinbad's hand with his own, letting out a loud sigh when Sinbad's fingers clasped around Usopp's entire hand. Usopp chuckled sheepishly, his face becoming serious in a matter of seconds. "Alright. On the count of three! One…two…," Usopp grinned, already applying all his strength when he said two. "Three!"

Before Usopp could fully comprehend his mistake, he was not only defeated in a simple game of arm wrestling, but he went flying out the kitchen door, slamming against the mast. He coughed violently, falling to the floor. He was a mess and could no nothing but twitch. Sinbad walked out, kneeling down to Usopp, a sheepish chuckling escaping him. "Oh, dude! I'm so sorry! I forget my own strength sometimes! No hard feelings, right?"

"_R-right….no….hard…feelings…._," Usopp coughed afterwards, saying nothing more. Heart formed in his eyes as his body twitched more. He felt honored. Having been defeated by the great Sinbad himself! What a true way to be defeated! Him, Sogeking, versus Sinbad himself! What a true, honorific battle indeed! Sinbad watched Usopp as he began to imagine some unearthly fight in his mind, slightly feeling awkward. Did Usopp not realize he was speaking out loud?

Nami walked up to them, shaking her head in shame. Usopp could be such an idiot sometimes it was almost amazing. Sinbad looked up at Nami. "Hey. Have you seen my sister?"

"Deanna?" Nami looked around, scratching her chin. "No. I can't say I have. Why?"

Sinbad looked away, not wanting her to see that he was clearly worried. "No reason. She just has the tendency to disappear sometimes."

Nami watched him stand back up, feeling small since he was so much taller than her. "Yea. I know what you mean there."

Sinbad arched his eyebrow, intrigued. "Oh really?"

"Yea," Nami nodded, resting her hand on the back of her neck. "Our captain, Luffy, gets like that sometimes. He's strange…but we all love him."

Sinbad nodded. "I know what you mean there," he found himself chuckling. "I just hope she's not getting into too much trouble."

Nami smiled reassuringly, smacking Sinbad in the arm playfully. "I'm sure she's alright! We may not look like it, but we are a pretty powerful team. We don't let any of our nakama get hurt."

Something about Nami's words struck Sinbad in the heart. He smiled, his magenta eyes glowing a bit. "You're absolutely right about that."

Nami nodded, noticing the Jolly Roger on his arm. "May I…?" she pointed to his arm.

"Of course," Sinbad carefully turned his left bicep closer to her, so she may get a better look of it.

It was a Jolly Roger of Whitebeard himself! Nami's eyes widened. "N-no way? You're part of the Whitebeard Pirates?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Sinbad couldn't help but chuckle. "I am the Commander of The Division Commanders. I rule over all other Commanders and am Whitebeard's first mate. I basically am the one who gives the orders to all the other fleets when they're not close enough to receive them. I guess I'm just a messenger boy," When Nami was too stunned to answer, he went on. "Since Whitebeard is my biological father…"

Nami stared up at Sinbad. "That's cool!" It explained so much about him. His physique, his brute strength, his hair color, the Jolly Roger, just about everything! She stared up at Sinbad for another moment, wondering why his hair was parted over the entire left side of his face. In a way, it kind of reminded her of Sanji…in a way. She shook her head, blushing when she realized she was caught staring at him. She turned around a bit, going to pick up the babbling Usopp. "Time for you to go see, Chopper," she lifted Usopp up, slinging him over her shoulder. Boy, did she have a lot to tell the others. As Sinbad turned to leave, she looked up. "W-Wait! I have a question for you!"

Sinbad stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look over his shoulder, arching his eyebrow at her as she finished adjusting Usopp on her shoulder. "Yes…?"

"Do you know Ace?" What kind of question was that? Nami sighed, feeling a bit stupid. "I'm sure you do….but I was curious. Since Ace is Luffy's brother and all," Nami rubbed her chin a bit, looking back at Sinbad.

The blond pirate scoffed, seemingly amused. Nami arched her eyebrow as he laughed, turning back around and walking away. "Oh yes. I know him alright…"

What was that supposed to mean? Before Nami could inquire anymore, Sinbad had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Deanna sat up at the crow's nest. It wasn't much of a hiding place, but it was good for the time being, especially since she needed to sooth her thoughts. She had been listening to her brother and the navigator Nami talk, but she didn't bother to add her two cents into it. She just wanted to be alone for right now. Her fists clenched as a random breeze swept around her, gathering her long blond hair into a one sided dance, her hair ultimately winning in the end as it fell lifelessly back across her back.<p>

Turning her head towards the setting sun, she couldn't help but notice the beauty of the array of colors the sea had become due to the setting of the sun. A series of red, pink, yellow, and purple painted the sky as the sea continued to engulf the sun, allowing the moon the come out form its hiding. A soft sigh escaped Deanna as she looked back down at her hands, comparing them to the sun set. "_Not as beautiful unfortunately…,_" she sighed deeply again, turning away, finding her hands repulsing for the moment.

A small scowl appeared on Deanna's soft lips, her brown eyes becoming cold. She felt as if she should be taking her sister's place right now! If only Deanna had seen the events that were to follow after Teach had betrayed them. The hate she felt when she discovered that Teach had committed the ultimate sin against them all: he killed one of their fellow comrades, Thatch, and turned her sister over to the marines for witnessing it! The anger that boiled in Deanna's veins was hot enough to melt any ice cap that dared to venture too close.

Teach…the source of a lot of their problems. And to think, Deanna actually _liked_ the guy. She grimaced, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "_**Man**_," she cursed under her breath, clenching her fists tightly. "And to think I thought of him my _equal_! He will pay for what he did to me, my brother, my father, and my sister-"

"_Who will pay?_"

Deanna nearly jumped completely out of her skin, a small startled cry escaping her lips as she whipped around, seeing Luffy. He was crouched on the edge of the crow's nest, holding his hat with one hand, the other resting on his knee. A smug grin appeared on his face when he realized he just scared the shit out of Deanna. He laughed. "I'm sorry! Did I scare you?"

"_Not at all,_" Deanna snapped, turning away in a huff, crossing her arms. She mentally scolded herself, realizing just how childish she was right then. "_C-can I help you with something? Or did you just come here to scare unsuspecting victims?"_

Luffy laughed, finding her comment very much amusing. He sat next to her, his legs hanging off the edge, kicking the air. "No, not really. I saw that you were sitting up here for a while, talking to yourself, so I thought I'd come up here and see what you were talking about!"

As Luffy laughed, Deanna glared daggers into his head…or tried to at least. After a short dismal effort of trying to get him to go away, Deanna sighed, giving up. _Might as well talk to him_. "Okay, look…uhm…"

"Luffy!"

"Luffy," Deanna sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I appreciate you trying to be friendly, but I wish to remind you that this is strictly business. Sinbad, Riley, and I are only tagging along with you in order to save someone very dear to us-"

"You sister, right?"

Deanna sighed. "Yes. Our sister. Well, she's mine and Sinbad's sister. Riley is actually just a friend of ours-"

"I kind of figured. She didn't seem like she was related to y'all!"

Frustration seemed to become evident in Deanna. She was getting a bit frustrated that Luffy kept interrupting her. "Yes," she hissed a bit, rubbing her temples. "Anyways, do you understand what I mean here? I don't want it to end where we have to go our separate ways and everyone has attachments to each other-"

"That's easy! Just join my crew and there will be no problem!"

Deanna gritted her teeth together, fighting back the urge to strangle Luffy. "No! You don't understand-"

"Yes I do! Don't worry, we'll help you and Sinbad rescue your sister! Then you can have your little family reunion and then join my crew! It'll be amazing! You, your sister, and Sinbad all joining my crew! And Riley too! It'll be great! What do you say?" Before Luffy had the chance to look at Deanna, he had a violent shove in the back, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward.

He shouted as he fell, seeing Sanji walk right under him. "_**SANJI! LOOK OUT BELOW!"**_

Sanji whipped his head up just in time to see Luffy come crashing into him, knocking them both onto the ground, in a heap mess. Luffy was twitching, laughing. Sanji was dizzy, unable to make anything out very well.

Deanna glared over the sides, huffing and moving away. "Idiot."


End file.
